Telford United F.C.
Telford United Football Club was an English football club based in Telford, Shropshire. The club existed under various names for a total of 132 years from its formation in 1872. The club was founder members of the Alliance Premier League (later renamed the Football Conference) in 1979 and played at this level for 25 years before being wound up in 2004. The club was and still is known for its several memorable exploits in the FA Cup during the early 1980s and in the 2003–04 FA Cup as well as the 1970–71, 1982–83 and 1988–89 FA Trophies. Supporters of the club then established a new club, AFC Telford United. Club history The club was formed in late 1872 as Parish Church Institute, and in 1879 was renamed Wellington Town. They won the Shropshire Senior Cup in 1881, and in 1892 were founder members of the Shropshire League. In 1898 they joined the Birmingham & District League. In 1901 they switched to The Combination and won the Welsh Cup, before returning to the Birmingham & District League in 1902. They won the Welsh Cup for a second time in 1906–07. They left the league again at the end of the 1905–06 season, but returned in 1908. In 1920–21 they won the league for the first time, and in 1925–26 reached the first round of the FA Cup for the first time, something they repeated for the next two seasons and again in 1929–30. In 1930–31 they reached the second round. The club won back-to-back titles in 1934–35 and 1935–36, before switching to the Cheshire County League in 1938. However, they returned to the Birmingham & District League after a single season and went on to win the league and the Welsh Cup again in 1939–40. After World War II they joined the Cheshire County League, winning the title in 1945–46 and 1946–47 and again in 1951–52. In 1958 they moved up to the expanded Southern League, and were placed in the Premier Division for the 1959–60 season after a transitional year in the North-West Division. Telford United In 1969 the club was renamed Telford United in recognition of the new town which had grown around Wellington. In their first season under the new name they reached the final of the first FA Trophy, but lost 2–0 to Macclesfield Town. They reached the final again the following year and won 3–2 against Hillingdon Borough. Following a third-place finish in 1978–79 they were founder members of the new Alliance Premier League. During the 1980s the club had several good runs in the FA Cup, reaching the second round in 1982–83 when they knocked out Third Division Wigan Athletic before losing to Tranmere Rovers in a replay. They also reached the final of the FA Trophy again, winning 2–1 against Northwich Victoria. The following season they reached the fourth round, beating Stockport County, Northampton Town and Rochdale before losing to Derby County. In 1984–85 they reached the fifth round, knocking out Lincoln City, Preston North End, Bradford City and Darlington before losing to Everton. They continued to claim League scalps, beating Stockport in 1985–86, Burnley in 1986–87 and Stoke City in 1991–92. They reached the FA Trophy final again in 1987–88, but lost to Enfield in a replay. The following season they reached the Trophy final for a fifth time, this time defeating Macclesfield 1–0. In 2003–04 FA Cup they knocked out both Brentford and Crewe Alexandra before losing to eventual finalists Millwall. They also reached the semi-finals of the FA Trophy, but lost on penalties to Canvey Island. They folded at the end of the season, due to the business failure of owner Andy Shaw in March, but the name was resurrected shortly afterwards by the creation of A.F.C. Telford United. Honours As Wellington Town: *'Welsh Cup' **Winners 1901–02, 1905–06, 1939–40 *'Cheshire County League' **Champions 1945–46, 1946–47, 1951–52 *'Birmingham & District League' **Champions 1920–21, 1934–35, 1935–36, 1939–40 As Telford United F.C.: *'FA Trophy' **Winners 1970–71, 1982–83, 1988–89 Club records *'Record attendance': 13,000 vs Shrewsbury Town, Shropshire Senior Cup Final. *'Record win': 7–1 vs Frickley Athletic, 13 February 1982 *'Best FA Cup performance': Fifth round, 1984–85 *'Best FA Trophy performance': Winners 1970–71, 1982–83, 1988–89 References Category:Telford United F.C. Category:Association football clubs established in 1872 Category:Defunct football clubs in England Category:Defunct football clubs in Shropshire Category:Southern Football League clubs Category:National League (English football) Category:Association football clubs disestablished in 2004 Category:Sport in Telford Category:1872 establishments in England Category:2004 disestablishments in England Category:Wellington, Shropshire Category:Cheshire County League lt:Telford United FC